Crying Confusion
by Trill the Mass Murderer
Summary: *Clue Mysteries Books, Vicki Cameron* Why Snively killed Chauncey Plum, Professor Plum's father. Lots of kissing and rated just in case


So this is what happened with Snively, from the Clue Mysteries Books written by Vicki Cameron, and why he killed Chauncey Plum, Professor Plums father. This is all a twisted image of my strange imagination so please don't kill me. Please review nicely, for crap this took me a long time. So, enjoy and I love you!!

Disclaimer: I own William. Or his first name that is. He didn't have a first name so I chose a common one that is William.

--

William Ezekiel Snively, a blonde haired, brown eyed twenty-one year old boy, stared at the note he was given only days before the trip. "If you do away with Chauncey Plum and give me his money, I will love you. Sir Hugh Black." Snively sighed at the words through his full lips. The note required him to "do away" with his best friend in order for someone to love him. No, not just some one, only the richest man in that part of England, that's who. The man who got all he wanted, the one who no one could just say "no" to.

William Snively was not like most men and he knew that. All his life he had been told he was "pretty" or had looked like the girls in the pictures who model, from anyone that he meant. Though, he tended to ignore the comments as best as he could, for that was not something a man entirely wanted to hear. He didn't want to be "pretty". Handsome, maybe, but not "pretty".

He had heard it was his almond shaped brown "kitten" eyes that made him so feminine. Or his long shoulder length blonde hair. Or even his stature was womanly. He'd been told he walked like a young lady, or sat like a woman, showing off to man. They had said he talked like a girl with such smoothness and higher tone of his voice. Other people had said it was his premature features like his small nose, ears, hands and feet. Either way who ever said any of that, they made it clear he was feminine.

He hadn't understood why until the few days before the trip to sea.

"_William Snively, I understand you are to be at sea in a week or so." Sir Hugh said the day he invited him over to his mansion. "With Chauncey Plum."_

_Innocently and quietly, slightly shaking under the pressure of a high power in front of him, Snively responded. "That's correct Sir." He mumbled in fear he said something wrong._

_Sir Hugh raised an eyebrow at narrowed his brown eyes. He pushed his long brown hair back for a moment and smiled. "You're very pretty, do you know that?" He had said._

_Snively licked his full lips nervously. "I've been told, Sir." He paused. "Many times." He added quietly._

_Hugh let out a snicker. "Do you understand why people have called you 'pretty' your whole life?" He asked and took a step closer to him now handing him a glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage. _

_Snively raised an eyebrow and gave a look between puzzlement and fear as he got closer. "Sir?" He muttered as Hugh let himself into his comfort space. He set the glass down next to him on a table in fear Hugh would do something to make him break it._

_Sir Hugh raised his thin eyebrows and took Snively's shaky hands. "I saw you sing in that theatre a couple of years back." He told him and half smiled. Snively just nodded, saying nothing. Hugh continued. "You have a real talent you know." He told him and snickered. "I didn't think sirens were supposed to be sailors."_

_Snively let out a nervous snicker. "I'm far from a siren, Sir." He told him and let Hugh hold his hands caringly. "Thank you for the compliment though." He thanked quietly._

_Hugh sighed lightly. "You are so pretty." He told him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Tell me, when was the last time you had someone care about you?"_

_Snively just gave him a look of puzzlement._

_Hugh continued. "I mean, since your parents died, when you were, how old? Twelve?"_

"_Eleven, Sir."_

"_Eleven." Hugh said and his smile faded into a sympathetic look. "And without a mate or a woman to marry. Even your best friend, Plum, is married to a beautiful woman with a beautiful baby." _

_Snively just nodded. "I haven't the aspiration to get married, Sir." He told him and did his best to smile without looking frightened. "I mean, I just haven't anyone." He sighed shallowly from nervousness._

_Hugh sighed threw his nose slightly. "And do you know why that is?" He asked and yet took another step closer._

_Snively's brown eyes widened more. "No Sir, I don't." He answered._

"_I do." Hugh responded with a snicker. "You don't feel sexual attraction towards women." He said bluntly._

_Snively's heart sped up at that sentence. "That's not true." He told him and took a step backwards into a wall. "Why would you think that?" He asked quietly._

_Sir Hugh half smiled and placed the hand that was on Snively's cheek under his chin. He lifted his face and brought his head in. He opened his mouth the slightest and kissed Snively's lips passionately._

_At first Snively pushed back unsuccessfully in fright, but then he got himself into the kiss. He actually felt normal being kissed by a man, which was abnormal to society, but at the moment, society wasn't there and he didn't care._

_Towards the end of the kiss, Hugh placed a note in his hand and ended their embrace._

Snively stood at the bow of the ship watching the water and enjoying the smell of ocean water. He had set the note from Hugh in his pocket procrastinating murdering Chauncey. He had thought maybe he didn't have to kill his friend. Maybe he could just find away to get his money and not rid of his best friend. Maybe he wouldn't have to.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "What the bloody hell is this?" It asked.

Snively turned around to see his redheaded friend give him a confused and angry look with a paper in his hand. Chauncey got the note. "What is this?" He asked angrily.

Snively's eyes widened. "Where did you get that!?" He asked frantically trying to steal it back.

Chauncey's big lips parted in disgust, keeping the note away from the blonde boy but reading it out loud. "If you do away with Chauncey Plum and give me his money, I will love you. Sir Hugh Black?" He read like a question. "What the fuck?" He asked and pushed the smaller boy.

Snively held his arms in his chest. "I-I…" He paused in fear. "Uh, nothing!" He exclaimed hastily, as if Chauncey would believe it.

The ginger haired man crumpled up the note and tossed it at him. "Do away with me?" He asked. "You're going to kill me? Why? And what does it mean by he'll love you?"

Snively was speechless. Too many hard questions to answer smoothly without getting in trouble. "I-He…He wants your money." He mumbled. "I don't know why but-"

"And you're helping him?" Chauncey cut in, loudly. "You know I've hated him since grade school!" He took a step closer to him and clenched his fists.

Snively felt his eyes well up with tears. "I don't want to hurt you!" He yelled in his effeminate voice, trying to sound tougher than he was unsuccessfully. He sounded as meek as ever.

"What aren't you telling me William Snively?" He asked and crossed his arms. "What does he mean by 'love'?" He asked and grabbed his arm for an answer.

Snively tried to pull away as a tear fell down his cheek. He didn't want to tell Chauncey anything about him liking men but what could he do? He licked his lips and pulled away as best as he could. "You don't understand!" He yelled back amazed at the moment that no one from the crew had come to the deck to figure out what the ruckus was.

Chauncey grabbed his other arm, obviously in fear of his life and wanting answers about then. "Tell me what I don't understand! You're my best friend! I care!"

"No you don't!" Snively yelled and pulled away from his grasp. He took a couple of steps back in anger and let tears fall down his cheeks. "You don't understand like Hugh does! He'll love me! I'm not like you!" He yelled.

Chauncey rolled his eyes and gave an angry disgusted noise. "What else is new!?" He called back and lifted his arms slightly.

Snively sighed and wiped his eyes. "He understands me." He repeated. "He knows how I am. He knows I don't like women!" He exclaimed the last sentence.

Chauncey kind of opened his mouth his shock but then closed it. He narrowed blue eyes and looked at the floor. "Really?" He muttered loudly.

Snively breathed hard and stared at the floor nervously and his eyes tearing. "Yes." He answered meekly and only a couple of feet away from Chauncey. He looked up at him and locked their eyes together. "I need him to love me." He told him. "It will be the only time I'll probably ever get this chance and…" He let out a slight sob. "I want to be in love." He muttered.

Chauncey raised an eyebrow at him, obviously confused and unsure about what to do. "T-then be in love with him." He answered quietly. "But don't kill me."

Snively shook his head. "I don't think I have to, but I do have to ask for half your salary from this job." He told him. "And I'll give him half of my salary and it will equal one for him."

Chauncey looked to the floor. "That doesn't sound much like love." He muttered very quietly. "I can't give him money, my baby needs it." He told him keeping his gaze at his feet.

Snively brought his arms into his chest again. "I'll give him my salary." He told him and licked his full lips. "I don't need it and I can just say it's yours."

Chauncey sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

--

Days later, Snively stood at the doorstep of Tudor Mansion, Sir Hugh's household. He knocked on the door and he grasped the envelope in his hands of his year's salary as working as a tea merchant. He wore his best pinstripe pants and a red waist coat with a frilly shirt underneath.

The door opened and there Hugh stood in his black suit and a smile on his face. "Come in, Love." He greeted and walked him into the mansion. He placed an arm around his waist and narrowed his eyes into his smile. "Did you get the money."

Snively smiled meekly and held up the envelope.

Sir Hugh half smiled. "Good." He took the envelope and placed it in a drawer in the hall. He walked him all the way to his bedroom without a word until the door closed behind them. Hugh kissed him passionately and placed his arms around his waist. He broke away from the kiss and muttered, "I love you." In almost an evil way but Snively chose to ignore that.

Snively smiled sweetly and innocently, yet gullibly. "I love you too." He whispered nervously.

Sir Hugh snickered at him and his innocence. "Oh, Darling." He muttered and kissed him passionately again. He broke away after a few moments. He let out another little laugh. "You're so beautiful." He said and kissed his necked.

Snively let out an effeminately giggle and then moaned lightly at the feel of Hugh's lips on his neck. The grasp on his neck got tighter and faster and Snively placed his hands on his back, gripping at his jacket.

Hugh left a slight love bite on his neck and fumbled his lips to Snively's mouth. He took Snively's hips and laid him on the bed. He lie on top of him and began undoing his shirt. He kissed his chest lightly.

Snively let out a feminine gasp and clawed at Hugh's jacket. "I love you." He breathed hard to him.

After a while of hard kisses Hugh stared at Snively's eyes and smiled at him. "So how'd you do it?" He asked.

Snively's smile faded lightly. "Do what?" He asked and looked in his eyes, worried he'd done something wrong.

Hugh rose an eyebrow, smiling. "How'd you get rid of him?" He asked and kissed his cheek lightly.

Snively narrowed his yes nervously. "Um…" He muttered and bit his lip. He couldn't lie. He didn't kill Chauncey, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie because love wasn't about keeping secrets right? Of course right. "Uh, I didn't actually kill him." He told him and watched Hugh's face grow angry.

"What?" He asked infuriated climbing off of Snively and standing up. "You didn't kill him."

"I got the money though." Snively said nervously, his eyes welling up and sitting up on the bed. "He won't be bothering you, I promise!" Here, he stood up and placed his hands on Hugh's chest and looked up at his eyes. "You still love me right?" He asked crying lightly.

Hugh stared at him angrily a moment and pushed him off. "Not until you kill him!" He exclaimed and walked out of the room.

--

Weeks later, nothing good happened. Snively pushed Chauncey off the ship and lied and said he was taken by a wave. Snively was known to be an actor and thus a good liar.

Days after that, he appeared at Hugh's doorstep with his hands behind his back, slightly scarred from murdering his best friend but excited to be with someone who would love him. He wore pinstripe pants again but this time a different waist coat and a different undershirt.

He was anxious to finally see Hugh again, for over time he had deeply fallen in love with him. Maybe he was just a silly boy in love with the idea of being in love, but he felt happy around Hugh. He fumbled with his fingers behind his back as the door opened.

On the other side of the door was a pretty woman with ginger hair and she wore a long blue dress. She smiled at Snively and looked behind her. "Can I help you?" She asked and smiled at the boy.

He looked to the floor and then up to her. Had he gotten the wrong house? No the plaque on the wall said "Tudor Mansion." It was right. "Um, I was looking for Sir Hugh Black." He told her in a meek voice and bit his bottom lip.

Suddenly the door opened more and there Hugh was standing in the door frame and kissed the woman's cheek. He looked at Snively and his smile faded. He looked to the woman. "Could you excuse us a moment Patricia?"

She nodded and walked away.

Sir Hugh raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you get rid of him?" He asked and crossed his arms.

Snively slightly smiled and walked up to him. "I promise." He said and placed his arms on his chest. "I love you."

Sir Hugh pushed him off. "Sorry William. I'm seeing someone else." He told him.

Snively held his arms in his chest and stared at him in disbelief. "What?" He asked breathlessly.

Hugh sighed. "I'm with someone else." He told him and positioned himself ready to close the door. "Thanks for doing my bidding though." He smiled evilly at him.

After a second, Snively felt his eyes start to water. "But…" He started as tears fell down his cheeks. "But I love you."

Hugh raised an eyebrow but kept the evil sneer. "I know. That's why, if you don't give me my pay every month, you're family name will be said in vain for the rest of its generations, which won't be very much longer." He handed him an envelope and closed the door on him.

Snively stared at the envelope and let his tears fall. He killed his best friend for nothing but blackmail. He fell in love for nothing. He ruined an innocent ten year olds life by killing his father for nothing.

--

A while later Snively walked to his house and managed himself onto the roof. He stood to the edge and balanced his toes off. He sighed shallowly not looking down. The note he received said three hundred pounds a month which was more than he made in four months. The one person he'd fallen in love with lied and fell in love with a woman.

He wasn't good enough for anything, or anyone. Certainly not Hugh Black. He wasn't good at anything.

_Just jump Snively,_ He told himself. _All your problems will be gone._

--

Told you it was twisted. Please review nicely and I'll give you a cyber cake!


End file.
